Night of pleasure
by kazukarin
Summary: A girls 18th bday.Is suppose 2 b the most greatest day of her life she doesnt want a party.But she doesnt know me very well I'll give her the greatest present ever.Bring in the sex,the fun,the friends Now that song'Im in love with a stripper' make sense..
1. Birthday Party

Disclaimer: _ unfortunately...i dont owned Matty Mchot Hot of Hot land a.k.a Inuyasha...he is owned by the luckiest woman who came with the idea of creating such piece of-....anyways I came with the idea of the story and** some of the characters are either mine or na-chans **so yeah....._

**_  
Summary:_** _A girl's 18th suppose to the most greatest birthday of her says she doesnt want a birthday she doesnt know me very well.I'm give her the greatest birthday present in the sex,bring in the fun,bring in the friends and the birthday girl....because we're going to have one hell of a whole thing started with.....A night of pleasure. One night and your hooked.......... Now that song ''I'm in love with a stripper''makes sense........you lucky girl...................._

a/n: all italics are thoughts so u know cause im 2 lazy 2 write he though or she though or whatever so get the pic? nice save it and dont dare erase it...ROLL CHAPPAPAPA!!! lmao

_**

* * *

  
**_

_'Another fucking night with the same fucking shit….I wish I could just quit this job, pay all my bills, take a few stuff from my apartment and get the hell out of this place for at least let's say 3, 4 months…..I mean why does everything has to have so much shit? Always doing the same nothing change, I'm getting bored of the same all nights...at first I didn't care but damn! 2 freaking years with the same routine all nights it has to get bored at some point….anyways I'm walking down the street to the pub.....as always im suppose to have two hours of dancing on the pub and three private sessions: a gay guy...which Is so uncomfortable, a birthday girl and some weeding chick like I care about those. Oh! did I mention? I'm a stripper....yes…and a popular one at that but is boring already like always in the pub people wants to have sex with you and like ALWAYS the private sessions pay you extra for taking all your clothes of which I don't do I don't like unknown hands touching places I don't want unless of course is a girl cause only a girl hot enough will be allowed and it wont be the first session either it would be on the second at least Hahahaha yeah I know you think im crazy but the facts are I need the extra money and I need to get laid so the choices. 1- I get laid and 2- they pay me for it or even more the third option (which is not an option since i pick the person haha) I get laid by a girl I CHOOSE so hahaha they are all suckers….in both matters if you know what I mean…'_

"Well as soon as I take that corner the pub will be on view I wonder if there are any hot chicks tonight…" I sighed as I took the corner_  
_

"Inuyasha!!!!!! You're late!! you do know you have a lot of work and you didn't even brought your clothes hurry backstage and change I will be your partner of the night!!!" said a tall thin guy with purple eyes black hair in a low ponytails a really tight black shirt that showed the abs and blue jeans with purple strikes

"Yeah whatever…and you are my partner? Well this ought to be interesting I usually dont get partners…" said Inuyasha say a tall guy with silver long hair tied in a low ponytail braided a white t-shirt short black pants and flip flops

"Inuyasha tonight's schedule was change" Miroku told him as he walked in the pub after him

Inuyasha gave him a side glance as he found his clothes "really? Well that's a change they never change the schedule….why did they changed it anyways?" Inuyasha asked as he strip his clothes except his underwear

"Well something about Koga being here earlier and the gay wanted him so he changed and the lady asked for him and Ayame to do a dance for her so they changed dancers" Miroku said as he gave Inuyasha his pants and went to look for his shoes

"Well that's new ok then so we make the dance here and I'm out to the birthday girl and after I have the rest of the night free? Oh hell yeah that rocks I will thank Koga only this once……nah maybe not the bastard deserve my work" Inuyasha smiled (a little smiled but he smiled) as he finished dressing and out he went to the pole with Miroku trailing behind him he went to the D'j requested their song and got into positions each in one pole

"Let the party start" Inuyasha whispered as he started dancing at the rhythm of the song

* * *

"KAGOME!!! What the hell!!! Wake up already is like 8 pm and you are still sleeping!?!?! Is our fucking birthday and you WILL be present we turned 18 DAMN IT!!!! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!!" yelled a tall thin woman with brunette hair at her mid-back and shiny and angry brown eyes

"DAMN IT SANGO CANT I GET SOME CLOSE EYE AROUND HERE!! THE PARTY IS AT MIDNIGHT!!!!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and open the door standing in only her underwear she was a medium tall girl with black long wavy hair waist long big shiny midnight blue eyes

"Damn Kagome you look hot in that.. anyways YOU have to get ready because WE have to go shopping because YOU!! don't have ANYTHING to wear to the party AND THE FUCK U CANT SLEEP YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR MORE THAN TWELVE STRAIGHT HOURS SO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS INTO THE CLOSET AND GET READY!!!!" and Sango slammed the door and out she went….

"Why is she so pissed of anyways? I hope she gets laid that way I wont have to listen to her when she's like this…well get ready before she come's with a gun or worse a knife and kills you…" Kagome hurried took a bath got dressed and prepare all her stuff in less then 2 hours "Oh im dead if I don't come back from the mall in two hours I don't want her rushing me so…im leaving alone now how to get out without her noticing….." Kagome was pacing on her room when she looked out the window and saw the dark sky "oh I better go now" and she took her purse and crawl out the window and into her car "mall here I come only 2 hours for you that would be 11:30? Well it will be on time so is ok" she parked in the mall and in the stores she went "shopping time girl!! Two hours top let's go!!"

* * *

"I cant believe we got out so early…well I had two other clients but damn four hours!!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked out in the night alongside with Miroku

"hey don't get upset lets go eat something at the mall I don't want to look like crap and maybe we might even get invited to stay at the birthday? I hope there are beautiful girls there….." Miroku's eyes were shining perversely by now....

*smack* "Don't be such a pervert when im the only one around Miroku….anyways which part of the mall? I think I want to check out chicks come on let's go to that store" and in they went

"wow look at those wont the girl of your dreams look awesome on those!?!? OH MY GAWD!!!! This-*smack*" Inuyasha was really pissed off

"MIROKU im warning you SHUT THE FUCK OFF all this people is staring and you are int the underwear section!!" Inuyasha hissed "I will leave you alone lets meet at the lunch place in an hour bye" and away Inuyasha went Miroku looked around him noticed the girls staring winked at them "Like what you see? I can give you the night of your life and you can even bear my child" he told to one of the girls and kneel in front of her….poor Miroku didn't notice the huge guy that stood behind him……I wont give details of what happen only that he ran away of the store with super speed….hahahahahah poor guy…

"Stupid pervert cant hold on to his…ugh…..I cant imagine why im friends with him anyways…." Inuyasha was mumbling on and on that he didn't even notice where he was going

* * *

"OH IM DEAD LOOK AT THE TIME!!!! OH GAWD I WONT LIVE MY 18 BIRTHDAY FULLY!!!" Kagome paid for her stuff and out she went running with all her bags she didn't notice until to late the guy in front of her

"hey!?!?" yelled the guy

"Im so sorry I didn't notice you there!!" she looked up at him and got stunned she had never seen such beautiful golden eyes before in her life he had long silver hair and was looking at her…mad?

I didn't do anything why is he mad at me? Ah right...i hit him...Like I care…oh shit!! "IM LATE!!! And dead!!! Sorry didn't mean to bump on you" she picked her stuff and ran out the mall

"well what do you know a cute girl and I let her run away…im such an idiot could had…ugh is about time we leave .look for the perv Yash the perv…" Inuyasha walked away looking for Miroku and cursing himself for losing such a hot girl

* * *

"KAGOME HIGURASHI I THINK I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING WITH YOU NOW LOOK AT THE TIME!! ALMOST EVERYONE IS HERE AND THE BIRTHDAY GIRL ISNT READY YET!!!!!!!!!! Do you really hate me that much?" Sango was mad but asked softly

"Sango I would never is just time went over so fast and I went alone cause you were on a rush about things and because I wanted to stunned you with my outfit that wouldn't be possible if you tagged alone now would it and don't reply im going to get ready" Kagome said as she dashed up the stairs

"I cant believe the girl….*ding dong* ugh…cant someone open the door!! Damn…" Sango cursed as she went for the door

"Hello there we were told there were two birthday girls here and we came to make a little dance for them whats your name beautiful?"

"Im…Sango?" Sango looked flush and confused

"Sango dear im Miroku and I wonder are you one of the birthday girls?" Miroku asked taking her hand on his

Sango could only nod

"then is decided I will make my dance for you Inuyasha you take the other one" he say as he walk in with the girl in his arms "by the way Sango dear did you not know we were coming? Someone named mmm….uh…." Miroku looked at Inuyasha for the answer

"You are such an idiot the person who told us to come was named Diana she told us to let you and the other girl know that she wanted to come but since she had a lot of work she couldn't and that she is sorry and that you guys enjoy her present" Inuyasha told her looking around

"DIANA DID WHAT!?!?!?!" Sango yelled as she saw Kagome entering the living room

"Sango whats wrong? What happened to Diana!?" Kagome asked walking over to Sango didn't even notice the stunned face of Inuyasha or Miroku's presence (the girl is sometimes so clueless…)

"She sent us her present" Sango said still a little stunned Kagome was wearing a a black short dress with neon green skulls and blood red leggins (not good describing so use imagination dress black neon green and red now if u wanna send me a description would gladly accept it ^^ thanx)

"Huh? What presents where?" Kagome asked as she looked around finally noticing Inuyasha and Miroku "hey you are the guy from the mall….do we know you? Who invited you here?" Kagome asked looking at him Inuyasha had a BIG smirked on his face

"Well Kagome was it?" Kagome nodded " We are your presents actually I am your present since Miroku chose Sango so let me know when I can give it to you since well....we were kind of early" Inuyasha said as he walked closer to her

"uh…mmm…yeah…right? If we are the birthday girls why don't WE choose?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked at her kind of disappointed but hid it well "You want Miroku dancing at you I don't mind is our job" Inuyasha shrug and went to Sango

"WHAT!?!?!? Dancing!?!?!" Kagome looked at Sango which only nod at her

"What were you thinking? That they came to be our waitress or something?" Sango asked staring at her Kagome looked down blushing "Kags you are so innocent…" Sango say shaking her head and looked at her blushing face "Anyways you will stay with Inuyasha cause Miroku is mine" Sango said as she stood up and pull him with her

"So you are stuck with me" He grinned at her "So when are you letting me do the job?" Inuyasha asked as he stare at her

"mmm…I'll think about it anyways feel free to do….anything around in the party" Kagome told him as she looked around and was walking away "ah! Do you want me to show you around or you can find your way?" She asked turning around

"I really don't mind I don't get invited to clients parties so…" Inuyasha looked uncomfortable and Kagome noticed she took his hand

"Come on then I will show you around Inuyasha was it?" Kagome asked as she shoved people away from her as she walked

"uh….yeah" _'damn she is a fine piece of-'_

"Kagome!!!! Happy birthday!!!! Where's Sango!!?!?" came running a petite girl with short blue hair and pink eyes

"Hey Coraline!! Thanx!! And I don't know she went away with her new….friend" Kagome smiled at her and try to walk away

"Hey who's this guy? Your boyfriend? What's his name?" Coraline asked as she looked at Inuyasha up and down

"He's a friend no he is not my boyfriend and his name is Inuyasha now Coraline you should look for Sango in the bedroom or the living room" Kagome said as she walked away "Damn I want this to end only two more hours and is over" Kagome chanted over and over as she walked out of the apartment/house

"uh….Kagome? You don't like parties? Because you keep chanting 'only 2 hours left' over and over again" Inuyasha asked as he stopped in front if a tree

Kagome stared at him then looked up at the night sky "Is not that I don't like them is just those people only come's to this kind of parties so they can gossip about it i so I hate them"  
She looked down "anyways since im already tired and bored I will tell everyone that the party is over you coming?" Kagome started to walk away and Inuyasha followed her

From behind the tree were only shadows showed a person with dark chocolate hair maroon highlights and honey brown eyes had been listening to their conversation "Interesting never though it would work…. or that fast for a change…..thinking about it that tactic wasn't to smart…oh well I little push wont hurt besides I cant wait to see their faces" the figure laughed evilly as she walked away…

* * *

so thats the end of the chap let me know if i should continue and dont mind anykind of reviews all are welcome! thanx!!


	2. Her fear and addiction

Disclaimer: so as have been saying before unfortunately I dont own Inuyasha.....but i just love when he gets all revenge-mode on Kagome so hilarious......but cant talk now this M.I.B. r telling me to start the other chapter so.....they r like perverts......never though that btw you guys know will smith? I think he is called J or something do you!?!? hey!!! thats my story dont wait noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

  
**

As Kagome walked back to the apartment she saw Sango dragging Miroku with some kind of box "uh…what is that?…...SANGO!!! Wait up!!" Kagome ran after her as Sango looked back to see Kagome and Inuyasha

"Kagome? What is it?" Sango asked as she put the box now boxes on the floor….._'What The Hell!!'_

"Sango….what the hell is that?" Kagome asked as she eyed the now clear beer boxes

"Kagome? Are you blind? These" -she took a beer on her hand and put it in front of Kagome's face- "is called a beer? you know what people drink to see green people, have crazy sex, celebrate stupid stuff, forget pain and much much more? You are NOT that dumb are you? I mean YOU of all people" Sango gave the drink to Inuyasha "For you dog-boy enjoy you will need it with this girl" and she walked away leaving a stunned Kagome

"Kagome? What does she mean? Kagome? Hello?! Kagome to earth!!" Inuyasha shake her a little and she look at him then at the bottle and took two steps back

"Oh….hell no…..no way in hell……dammit Sango….you know that's no good…." Kagome was walking back without knowing where she was headed

"Kagome whats wrong? Hey Kagome better watch where you are going you listening!?" Inuyasha drop the beer in a close table and walk near Kagome since she looked shock _'Never though the word beer would have this effect on someone' _

"Shit…shit…shit…shit…shit…..dammit I have to go yeah im leaving" she turned around big mistake she was at the top of the stairs and now that she noticed it was to late she was falling _'oh damn..'_

A blur of black hold her in position and pull her up to a hard/strong chest _'wow smells nice….wonder what cologne he uses wait....Inuyasha?' _she looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes glaring at her _'oh fuck…' _

"uhm….thanx?"

"You do know I just came here to work and just saved your life? Are you always this clumsy?!" Inuyasha looked at her mad _'now why the hell am I mad anyways!?!'_

"Ah! No im not clumsy" _'unless there's the word beer involved…' _"sorry didn't mean to anyways I uh…..let's go inside....yeah!!" she pushed herself from Inuyasha and started walking inside

'_wow only one move and I feel empty what the fuck is wrong with me?!?!?' _

" Hurry up Inuyasha!! This mosquitoes are annoying!!" Kagome yelled as she was a few feet away from him

**

* * *

  
INSIDE THE HOUSE**

"Inuyasha!! Can you please help Miroku in the kitchen with the drinks!?!?!" Sango yelled from the living room

"How the hell does she knows im here we were outside since like now!?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome

"I don't know I sometimes wonder the same thing…." Kagome said as she walk to the kitchen with Inuyasha

"AHH!!!! It buuuuuuuuurns!!!!" Miroku yelled

"MIROKU!?!? Whats wrong?!?" Kagome asked as she walk/run to him

"huh? Ah nothing just wanted to yell that" he smiled and continue putting drinks on the kitchen counter

"wow we even have instant margarita!!" Kagome squealed and then walked away of the kitchen '_cant believe this I WILL kill Sango'_

"uh….right…." -sigh- "I didn't sign for this but hey free drinks, hot chicks and a party?! wont complain cause im still getting paid" Inuyasha said as he stood besides Miroku and started getting drinks out of the boxes

* * *

**LIVING ROOM  
**

"SANGO!!!!! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU!!!!" Kagome yelled as she walk in the living room where the music was loudest

"huh…I did? What did I do now?" asked Sango as she and Kagome walked out (more like Kagome drag her out)

"Sango why did you brought beers to the party you know I cant be near drinks!!" Kagome hissed at Sango

"Kagome you love drinking and you tolerate alcohol pretty well so whats the deal!?!? I mean I know about all the people here but we can save your share after the party like always" Sango say whispering back at her

Kagome glared at her and then sighed "I give whatever I just don't want anyone knowing…so I will stay outside to keep company to the mosquitoes…" Kagome said as she walked to the stairs and sit on them and close her eyes it was only a few minutes after Sango left that a shadow walked over to her

"So….a drinker huh? Never though that was your problem…" Inuyasha said as he sit next to her

"INUYASHA!?!?" she hissed his name as she looked up at him surprise/scared/uncomfortable

"why that face? Is not like you are the only one. Why keep it a secret?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at her

"uh…..well…..long story short I don't want people taking advantage of me" _'and because SHE comes out...._' Kagome said/though as she looked up at the night sky

"hmmm…..weird reason….by the way do you know when im going to work?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome 'god she is beautiful…..wait a minute whats with that face…..I don't like the look of it…'

Kagome was looking back at him with a huge smirk on her face _'ohhhh I will enjoy this…'_ "well I didn't know you wanted to work so bad….I think you are the first person I meet who likes his job….or is it that you want another thing? I mean why pushing it? Wont be nice not working and still getting paid?" Kagome asked as she slowly got closer to him very sexy like…

_'shit this is no good!!'_ "uh….well im a honorable man so I have to do my job" Inuyasha said gulping and moving away from Kagome

"oh! Are you now? Then being a stripper is honorable?" Kagome asked confused but seductively got in his lap "because I wouldn't call it honorable that way it wouldn't be fun" Kagome whispered in his ear as she rub her hand up and down his torso got closer and kissed his neck and stood up

Inuyasha couldn't even think straight _'hey arent I like the seducing machine the stripper!?!? what the fuck happen just now I totally lost it!!! Theres no fucking way'_ he saw her face she had an amused expression '_oh this will be a fun night don't worry Kagome you will pay' _he saw her walking away swinging her hips provocatively to him _'yeah you will totally pay'  
_

_

* * *

_

So yeah since I got bored and nothing else to do wrote the second chapter and im going to write the third I hope you review cause i totally want 2 know if I should dod the stripper dance and nothing else or do a longer story also want 2 know if you like it..._  
_


	3. Diana Enter's

**Disclaimer: dude...im like getting tired of this disclaimer thingy.....obviously I dont own tha dude the M.I.B r like always after me so i dont take his clothes....but i dont owned him or ever will for that matter....anyways the M.I.B r like glaring at me so ttyl laterz!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome was pushing people away from her as she walked to the living room to take a sit on the couch _'damn I cant believe I let myself loose back there….im so fucked….' _she closed her eyes and put her head back

"You thinking of me?" Whispered Inuyasha as he push a little away when she jumped

"Inuyasha!? What the fuck!!" kagome looked at him he had a huge smirk on his face_ 'oh he looks hot like that….shit Kags get a hold of yourself!!' _Kagome shook her head and look at him _'is it just me or are his eyes….wait a minute…..'_ "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah what is it?" Inuyasha asked looking at her

"Would you get like…away from me im suffocating…" Kagome looked at him a little uncomfortable..big mistake his smirk took a wicked twist….creepy…

"No im comfortable" Inuyasha wicked smile got wider as he saw her expression

"Inuyasha!!! Get off!!!" she pushed him to no avail since he was stronger..

"Kagome….don't do that Im warning you" Inuyasha whispered seductively to her ear saw her shiver and smirked

Kagome stop pushing him when she noticed the smirked and smiled she looked at him "Or what? What can you do to me"

"Ohhhh….I can do a lot of stuff to you but I can save them until we get alone…." Inuyasha stared at her and smiled "what? You think I wont dare?" Inuyasha asked with raised eyebrows

"I…uh…." Kagome looked at him and smirked "Oh you would dare maybe…but if you do I wont let you win" she said as she pushed him he stumble a little and the song playing changed He knew this new song and got a wicked idea. He looked at Kagome that was looking around '_oh this will be fun'_

Kagome was looking around when she noticed Inuyasha's stare she gulped when she took a good look at his body '_wow…he is hot no wonder he dances has amazing body too…I wonder if….no!! don't think like that!!'_ "Hey…I know this song" _'why is HE looking at ME like THAT!?! I don't like this…oh no…'_

Inuyasha stood in front of her smirking _'Well then lets see who wins'_ "Care to dance?" he asked as he offered his hand at her

"uh…..no I-" he pulled her to her feet she looked kind of shock then he walked to one of the corners and pull her near his chest

"uhm…Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she noticed the closeness they had, she looked up and saw smirk of his face.

"Well im going to show you that I DO dare and in public " Inuyasha told as he put his arms around her waist _'oh so this is his game'_ Kagome got a wicked smirk on her face '_oh you will regret it Inuyasha'_

_  
A/n: For all of you this song is called "Im in love with a stripper" so you can look for it on you tube or whichever web you like_

Kagome looked at him and send him an amused expression as daring him

_Damn'_

'_Got the body of a goddess'_ Kagome put her arms around his neck and started moving her hips at the rhythm of the song

'_Got the eyes of butter pecan brown I see you girl' _she stared at him

'_Droppin low' _she got low pressing herself to him

'_She comin down from the ceiling'_

'_To tha floor'_

'_Yea she know what she doing'_ and got up slowly

'_Yea yea yea'_

'_She doin that right thing' _"like dancing with me Inuyasha?"

'_Yea yea yea' h_e smirked at her and pulled her hard "maybe"

'_I need to get her over to my _

_crib and do that night thing_

_im in love with a stipper' _Kagome smiled and turned around

_~chorus~2x_

_She poppin she rollin she rollin'_ Kagome started moving hard against his groin

_She climbin that pole and' _she put one of her legs around his waist and pressed herself to him

_Im in love with a stripper'_

_She tripping she playing she playing' _She was already sweating and panting with the effort she was putting

_Im not going nowhere girl' _Inuyasha took her leg and pulled it harder she gasp but did nothing

_Im staying'_

_Im in love with a stripper ' _

(since the chorus is twice just imagine a dance part for Inu cause cant think straight right now 4 him)

_Out of all the girls she be the hottest' _"having fun yet Kagome?"

_Like in the way she break it down _

_I See you girl Kagome turned around and smiled _"am I?"she laughed a little

_Spinnin wide_

_And she lookin at me_

_Right in my eyes' _he looked at her and smirked

_Yea she got my attention' h_e picked her up she let a surprised eep but put her legs around his waist

_Yea yea yea_

_Did I forget to mention' _he pressed her In a near wall

_Yea yea yea_

_I need to get her over to my_

_Crib and do that night thing' _Kagome put her arms around his neck

_Cause im in love with a stripper' _he got closer to her and....got distracted by the click of a camera

Inuyasha looked around for the sound and found the person he was looking for she had a mischievous look on her face Kagome also noticed the person and gasped "DIANA?!?!?!" Inuyasha let go of her

"Kagome!!! Happy Birthday!!" Diana came running at Kagome and hugged her "I see you liked your birthday present" Diana said with a mischievous glint

Kagome ignored her comment and glared at her "What's the camera for Di-di-chan?" Diana look at her with an innocent and worry look _'oh im fucked'_ "well you see I was taking pictures around so you can remember memories you know and-"

"DI-DI-CHAN YOU BETTER TELL THE TRUTH!!!" Kagome was looking pissed _'oh no good tell the truth or die at the mercy of her….I guess I don't have another option'_ "Well you see I got to go now so bye bye" and she ran off Kagome looked a little shocked but look at Inuyasha

"You better take that camera away if you don't want to see those pics online" Kagome hissed at Inuyasha who only had an amused expression

"Why? I don't mind" he shrugged and laughed as he saw her storm off the way Diana left

"DIANA ROSELIA HIGURASHI!!! I swear you will pay if I found you!!!" Kagome yelled as she looked around and suddenly got grab by someone "WHAT THE FUCK!!! LET ME GO OR I SWEAR I WILL HIT YOU SO HARD YOU WONT LIVE ANOTHER DAY YOU FUCKER!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs

"Calm down girl!! Jeez….so stubborn…" Said the guy holding her

_  
'that voice…ohh my source of information…'_ Kagome got a huge smirk on her face and with all her strength hit the guy with her hand on the groin

"OH FUCKING SHIT KAGOME HIGURASHI YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!!!! DAMMIT!!!" Yelled the guy as he fell to the floor twisting in pain

"You got it coming Tyrone by the way where's your beautiful girl friend? I have something to deal with her" Kagome said sweetly to his ear

_  
'crap she's mad'_ "Uh….she said….something about the bedroom…..and mentioned Sango's name…don't know anything else" he said gasping as the pain dissolved little by little

"good boy" and she walked inside and up the stairs she saw Diana peeping on Sango's room with her camera on hand

"Diana" Kagome hissed

"Kagome!! Come here look!! look!!" Diana said walking over to Kagome and pulling her to the little crack of the door what they saw surprised the crap out of her

There in the room stood Miroku dancing to Sango half naked and Sango with a huge grin on her face she then hear the click of Diana's camera yet again…

"Diana what the fuck!! Leave them alone come one!!" Kagome hissed and pulled Diana hiding the huge blush she had on her face

When she arrived downstairs she saw Inuyasha smirking her way she ignored him and went outside to cool her head '_Oh my gawd never though would see THAT on my birthday and she was smiling smiling!! What the fuck does she has a crush or something with the guy I mean come one he cant be that amazing! can he?'_ "AHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!!! STOP IT!!" she started hitting her head over and over

"I knew you were crazy but never this much…" Inuyasha said as he stared at her

"Shut up!! I just need to cool my head a little yeah that's it" Kagome said as she inhaled the night's air

Inuyasha walked behind her and hugged her he put his head on her shoulder " you know you are the first client I get that is so damn stubborn" he whispered to her ear

Kagome smirked and looked at him "And you like that don't you?"

Inuyasha grinned at her "Oh I love it and the weird thing is that is the first time that happens and that we've only known each other for what three hours? Amazing" he whispered the last word at her ear causing her to shiver

"Is that so? Hmm…" Kagome look at him then at the people in the house " I think it's been enough time for people here help me throw them out" Kagome said as she walked inside the house

" Kagome!!! Where were you everyone is asking for you!!" Diana said as she appear out of the kitchen

"Well was outside but I will end the party we have to clean remember?" Kagome asked as she throw a meaningful glance her way she gulped and started telling the people they had to leave

"Why is she so scared of you anyways? I mean is not as if you are that scary…" Inuyasha said as he look at her glare _'wow she looks hot mad' _Inuyasha shook his head and stared at her waiting for an answer

"I know her worst secret and….something she has hidden" '_yeah….that nude picture of Tyrone before they were a couple and her hidden stash of chocolates are her worst one's…..I wonder why is so special…oh well'_

"Ok Kagome everyone is out I will start cleaning-" Diana started saying

"Oh no you wont you will explain what are you doing here if im correct Inuyasha here told me you were busy working and you couldn't come so why are you here?" Kagome asked as she pulled her to the living room

"Well you see there's a funny story actually well…. I got into a fight with a client because he wanted something we didn't had I mean I work at wendy's and well he was asking for a order McDonald's work and I was trying to explain to him but he didn't listen people can be so stupid so I-"

"Don't tell the whole story just why are you here?!" Kagome said cutting Diana off

"I got fired.." Diana say looking at her hands

"Diana…" Kagome was cut off by a flushed Sango and a pleased Miroku? _'What the hell happened between those two..'_

"Hey Diana what are you doing here!!?" Sango asked as she sat besides Diana

"She got fired from Wendy's " Kagome said stubbornly

Sango and Diana sent each other a glance and then both smirked

"So the party 's over and we have three couples let's play truth or dare!!!" Sango yelled

"Ok I will get the drinks!!" Diana stood up and went to the kitchen

Kagome's eyes widden and she looked at Sango who only smirked her way and looked at Inuyasha who had an amused expression _'oh fuck im dead….'_ was the last thing she though.

* * *

**So how was it? I know it sucked but needed to add Diana so yeah and also wanted 2 get Sang and Mir out of the way for a while anyways hope you like it!!**


	4. Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: -sigh- wtf ppl im tired of this yes!! I dream of him and YES!!! I hate Kikyo but no!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! Even though I have Inuyasha in my dreams and Na-chan has fluffy…dont tell her i told u bout that she can kill me....

**PEOPLE IM ALSO WRITING DIRTY DANCING WITH NA-CHAN AND I WOULD LOVE!! TO HAVE YOUR SUPPORT!! PLEASE!! ANYWAYS ROOOOOOOLLL CHAPPY ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.  
**

As Diana walk back to the room everyone was sat on a circle except me of course _'As hell will I play that game when Sango and Diana have those weird faces…..something not right….'_ I shivered involuntarily and saw everyone looking no…better said staring at me it's kind of creepy so I snapped how annoying "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT!!!!" I looked at Diana who was laughing

"Kags wont you take a sit? Come on let's play!! We are 18 finally!!! You are so annoying" Sango said as she pass Miroku a beer

"Kagome I swear that if you don't take a sit I will tell your most valuable and embarrassing secret" Diana say with a mischievous glint on her eyes

I stared at her and smirked "As if would be that bad" but took a sit didn't want people knowing about crazy old me….and my crazy teenage life…..no way _'I know she would dare and I don't want to make a scene right now…'_

"I will play BUT!! I will dare everyone first deal with it or Im out" I say sternly at everyone specially at Diana and Sango _'I know they are planning something against me…'_

"But Kags that's not how the game is suppose to be….we as WE as all are suppose to spin the bottle or whatever and then choose you are being unfair" Tyrone whined

"Take it or leave it and let me know now" I told them I saw something go between then but didn't caught it '_oh well if is something bad I will know soon enough'_

"Alright you will dare us five people and then we will dare you" Diana said with a huge smirk on her face I shivered involuntarily.

I nodded and sat they gave me a empty bottle we were sat like the following Tyrone, Diana, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and me.

'_Why do I always sit next to him anyways but oh well this will be fun'_ When I looked up Sango was grinning…quite….evilly….'_creepy_…' I though and then noticed that Diana was offering me a bottle of beer I look shock then glared at her

"No thank you very much will refrain to drink now to start the game.." I spin the bottle and it stopped in Tyrone '_oooohhh….nice'_

"Truth or Dare Ty Ty?" I ask he look confident _'this will be fun.. chose dare dare dare dare!'_

"I pick….DARE!! Im a brave man I think I can handle it" He said with a smug on his face _'we will see about that'_ "Ok then I dare you to…..MAKE OUT WITH MIROKU!!! And the limit time is 2 minutes" He was shocked beyond believe _'hahaha I think he's not breathing oh!…Miroku will pass out….hahahaha…oh my gawd Inuyasha….is….red!?!?'_ "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I burst out laughing and Diana Sango with me Inuyasha was shaking a lot trying not to laugh at his poor friend "Well what are you waiting for? Do it!"

"Kagome that's kind of…extreme…." Tyrone said with a disgusted face Miroku just looked plain green/purple or really pale….I think it was the three, green for throw up, purple for holding his breathing, and pale because well….what would a boy do I it was asked to kiss another one….being straight of course….in front of his friends?

"Well weren't you the one who say and I quote '_Im a brave man I think I can handle it_'" I say and Diana and Sango were crying already….'_wow….crying of laughing that is so wrong….'_

"Well I DID said that but repeat it the part I THINK I CAN HANDLE IT!!" Tyrone I think was about to cry '-_sigh- poor guy but I don't care'_

"Do it or I will make it worse…" I got a wicked smile on my face and he gulped

"….alright……..Miroku…Im sorry man…." And he kissed him Sango was counting time trying to not laugh and Inuyasha Diana and me were shaking trying to hold our laughter I mean I never knew people could change to so many colors…. -click- -click-

I heard a camera sound and look at Diana _'this girl doesn't get tired of blackmailing people? Even her own boyfriend!?'_

"Ok times up guys" Sango said and both of them broke a part looking pale and…

"Oh my….ARE YOU GUYS BLUSHING!?!?!?!?" Diana, Sango and I yelled at the same time Inuyasha busted laughing and both of them look shocked

"NO WAY!!!" and they ran to the bathroom…

"mmmm….weird…anyways let's continue!!" I spin the bottle again and it stopped on Diana _'mmm….wonder what I can do to her…'_

"Truth or Dare?" She was looking blank then got a mischievous look

"I pick….DARE!! Wanna know what you can do to me" she said with a mischievous glint on her eyes

" mm…..well paybacks a bitch baby so Di-Di-chan" I say cheerfully _'now I don't know why everyone creep out when I put this face well is true that I get scary but sometimes Im not THAT creepy….nah im creepy alright so…'_

"Ok so I dare you to sing! Is not so bad but I don't have anything bad for you…..yet" I smiled and Diana glared at me

"what? You sing pretty well the only bad thing is that you get stage fright and get all '_weird'…_but is ok don't worry you know everyone here well sort off" I told her with a sweet voice

"-_sigh- _whatever Kags what do you want me to sing?" she glared at me but she had this 'I'll get you' stare that sent shivers down my back I ignored her while I put the karaoke

"Ok since this song like remembers me of you, you will sing only a part of it I think you know it since you were the one who told me about it.." Kagome say as she took a cd out of somewhere….and put it on the karaoke by this the guys (Miroku and Tyrone) were sitting everyone look at them but ignored them.

A/n: Ok ppl!! This song is the best damn thing of Avril Lavigne I think I don't have to say I don't own it since obviously AVRIL LAVIGNE DOES!!! Jeez…I hate disclaimers..(I did some changes in the song so it fit diana)

The song started and Diana got sparkling eyes she loved this song '_well I think that way I wont have it hard when I tell her dare since true wont be a choice…'_

_**I hate it when a guy**_

_**doesn't get the door**_

_**Even though I told him**_

_**Yesterday and the day before**_

_**I hate it when a guy**_

_**doesn't get the tab**_

_**And I have to pull **_

_**My money out **_

_**And that looks bad (yeah!)**_

_**Where are the hopes**_

_**Where are the dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**When do you think**_

_**They'll finally see**_

_**That you're**_

_**Not, not, not**_

_**gonna get any better**_

_**You wont, wont, wont**_

_**You wont get rid of me never**_

_**Like it or not even**_

_**Though she's a lot like me**_

_**We're not the same**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Im a lot to handle**_

_**You don't know trouble**_

_**But im a hell of a scandal**_

_**Me? Im a scene**_

_**Im a drama queen**_

_**Im the best damn thing**_

_**That your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Give me a D! diana getting what she want**_

_**Give me an I! Interesting song to me**_

_**A! awesomeness to do blackmail**_

_**N! no one dares to glared at me**_

_**Give me an A!! Anyone will get to me!!**_

_**One, two, three, four!**_

_**Where are the hopes**_

_**Where are the dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**When do you think**_

_**They'll finally see**_

_**That you're not not not**_

_**Gonna get any better**_

_**You wont wont wont**_

_**You wont get rid of me never**_

_**Like it or not even though**_

_**She's a lot like me**_

_**Were not the same**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Im a lot to handle**_

_**You don't know trouble**_

_**But im a hell of a scandal**_

_**Me? Im a scene**_

_**Im a drama queen**_

_**Im the best damn thing **_

_**That your eyes have **_

_**Ever seen**_

Everyone stared at her surprise she was jumping all around the room signing when the song ended she was breathing hard with a huge smile playing on her face

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" Diana yelled as she sat down

"o….k……well then next!" I yelled as I spin the bottle yet again_ 'mmm…only Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha left mmm….'_

"OK!!! SANGO!!! Truth or dare?" I asked a wicked smile playing on my face

"mmm…I think I go with….truth…" she answer kind of uncomfortable

My smiled got wider and wicker… "really….then….did you like the dance Miroku did with you and tell us how did you feel" I told her as me and Diana got glint on our eyes Sango look more uncomfortable than before

"uhm….well….I….I did like the dance after all he is pretty hot…and I felt….different?" Sango say/ask to us

"Sango…the second one is not an answer" I told her enjoying the look on her and Miroku's face _'hilarious'_

"ALRIGHT THEN!! IT FELT AWESOME!!! HAPPY!?!?!? I WISH I COULD DO IT AGAIN!!!" she yelled and then blushed Miroku had a huge smirk on his face

"Alright next!" I yelled as Diana was laughing and Inuyasha with Tyrone had an amused expression on their faces

"MIROKU! Well what would I do with you….so truth or dare?" I asked him as everyone stared at him

"I pick…dare more fun" he told me as he got a smile on his face…. '_that face of him is kind of….weird? Maybe a little too perverted.._'

I got a wicked idea "Ok then Miroku I dare you to….touch Sango in anyway you want for the following hour since she is besides you pull her on her lap and do whatever you want with  
her" I told him as I saw Sango's 'I cant believe that you just sold me' face

I smiled well I don't care they make a cute couple…. "PERVERT!! DAMN IT MIROKU YOU DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME!!" yelled Sango as soon as Miroku got comfortable I looked at him he had a red mark on his face and Sango fuming

'_hahaha interesting…' _"Sango you cant hit him is part of the dare." I told her

"You didn't say anything so I can hit him whenever I want!!" _'oh she's mad…'_

"Ok whatever I wont spin the bottle since I only have Inuyasha left now…Truth or Dare?" I ask looking at his amuse face

"Dare" was the only thing he say _'ugh…so stupid…mmm..'_

"Ok then Inuyasha I dare you to act as a dog for the next 15 minutes" I told him with a smirk on my face he look quite…..smug? Why?

"Kagome please…im a DOG demon I mean I ALWAYS act like that" he told me I smirked and stare at him

"Do you now? Well I didn't knew you lick your balls or that you smelled other people's butt's or even that you ate trash…Im quite disappointed of you…" he glared at me but oh well "ok then change the dare since will be unfair….mmm…. I dare you to….I don't have any idea as what to make you do just howl in the backyard hard enough and that's it" I told him looking at my nails

"you really are annoying you know…. -sigh- whatever" he walk outside and howled _'I swear I wont make him do that again….sounds so…weird…'_ I spaced out that didn't saw the few glances I receive from everyone Inuyasha came inside with a huge grin on his face _'make him look like a crazy person…and why is everyone staring at me…'_

"AH!!! INUYASHA WAS THE LAST ONE!!! ALREADY!?!?!?!" I panicked I forgot damn!!

"now now kags don't get crazy we wont make it hard right Sango?" Diana asked with a sweet smile on her face _'that smile looks WAY to innocent…'_

Sango on the other hand had a evil grin on her face I swear I could fill a kill aura emitting from her….

"Ok kags now we will start and you will do everything we say so truth or dare?" Diana ask looking at me…… _'I don't like this if I say truth she will ask me something embarrassing if I say dare she WILL make me do something embarrassing…damn im trapped should've think before…'_

"uhm…..dare?" I sort of asked….

"great choice kags!!" she got excited _'not good kagome..'_

"I dare you to sit in the middle of the living room in a chair and let Inuyasha do a dance to you with ALL OF US HERE" she said the last four words sounding louder than the rest

"uhmm….o..k…" I really had no option….so I sat in the chair they prepare for me and Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face '_uh oh I don't like his face'_

He went down to the level of my ear and whispered "oh Kags I hope you enjoy my dance but remember I still havent done the strip tease so -he chuckled- enjoy this one" I blushed and he went to the radio to put the song…

"why that song?!?!!?" I yelled

"Because I like its fast and sexy" he smirked at me the others were on the couch I was in the middle looking to the couch so they could see my face and Inuyasha was standing in the middle of us so they didn't noticed the exchange of words that pass between him and me _'oh boy….'_

He gave me a little amused smile and started dancing seductively at me I was blushing furiously_ 'to close WAY TO CLOSE!!'_

"STOP!!" I yelled he laugh and stop and look behind him to the others as the others stare at me "whats wrong Kagome? You cant back down" Sango say to me with a grin on her face

I was annoy and nervous "No but I wont do this without a beer on my body so hand it over"

Everyone was shocked by the request cause they though I didn't drink on the other hand Sango and Diana had a really wicked grin/smile on their faces I gulped maybe they planed this from the start _'damn but I wont do this without alcohol on my body…to embarrassing' _I looked at Inuyasha and he had a weird glint on his eyes he is enjoying this way to much….

Sango gave me the beer and I drank it with one gulp everyone gasp at the way I drank it except Sango and Diana

I can swear I saw green people behind Tyrone I can also swear someone told me I was insane but I really don't care the only thing important to me was that there was a damn hot guy in front of me waiting for something and damn right I wont waste my chance…

* * *

Sigh.......this was way to hard...I hope you guys like it and if you get any ideas of dare's for Kagome I wont object send them on a review on private i dont give a damn just want evil ideas cause im not coming with good ones and im geting depressed... anyways IM GLAD PPL LIKE MY STORY!! HOPE YOU REVIEW ME!!! later!!! *waves and walks away*


	5. Staying Over

***GUYS!!!** I did mention i want ppl reading Dirty dancing right im the next one to upload since you know me and na-chan r writing it well i think the next one will be hilarious and i just want your support like you gace it on this one...please -puppy eyes- you know you cant resist it -winks-

**Disclaimer: -sigh- yeah whatever so no i dont own dog boy wont say to much i spent almost 4 hours typing this chap is like 11:30 p.m. and i have skool an im just freakin tired but was happy so...WHATEVER!!**

A/N: I totally have to say im happy you guys have like my story so much Thanx to u guys i got so inspired at this chapter and i know you will laugh i did...it turned out way different than i asumed but i still like it anyways let the emo out ROOOLLLLL CHAPPY!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.........LOL

**

* * *

  
**

Everyone was staring at Kagome as she drank the beer it was amazing how that girl could gulp a drink like nothing….

"Sango Diana? Do you think this was a good idea? You know how she gets…." Tyrone said to them while staring at the look on Kagome's face she look like herself_ 'we know already that she is drunk…'_

"OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PEAOPLEEEEEEEEE LETSSSSSSSSSS GET THIS PARTAY STARTINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" Kagome yelled at everyone while staring intently at Inuyasha

Inuyasha was staring at her in disbelief "She got drunk already?!" He looked at Diana "How so!?!?"

Diana stared at him "Well what did you expect she drank it on one shot!" She yelled at him

"Ok!! Shut up everyone!!!" Kagome yelled at them

Everyone stared at her in disbelief "Kagome?!!? You're not drunk?!?!" Tyrone asked

Kagome glared at him then sighed "Tyrone those effects only take like 1 minute then im back to myself unless I drink a lot im very resistant to alcohol anyways im getting a head ache so I will be leaving to my room need to change…." She walked away hiding her amused smile and hurry up the stairs

"I cant believe she actually got drunk but only a minute…is that even possible?" Miroku asked staring at Inuyasha whom had a shocked and amused face '_clever bitch…nobody noticed yet haha… interesting…' _

"Well since Kagome did it maybe it is anyways she left so we cant do anything more to annoy her you guys are staying? Diana Tyrone?" Sango asked looking at them

Diana smirk "Sure why not it would be interesting" She answered smiling quite wicked…

Sango look at her like she was crazy "And why would it be interesting anyway?" She ask while standing up getting all the bottler they drank

"Sango are you stupid? Or deaf or something? Cant you hear anything? IS RAINING!!!" Diana yelled jumping up and down

"Really?" Sango walked to a near window and look out "wow is true and a lot how come I didn't noticed…"

"Oh I know why you didn't….." Diana said

"Really mind answering me then?" Sango asked a little bit mad

"Of course the answer is quite simple you were way to comfortable in Miroku's lap to notice anything else besides him" Diana answered cheerfully but with a wicked grin on her face

Miroku had a huge smirk on his face as he stared at Sango which by the way was blushing furiously "Th-that's not tru-true!!" Sango said walking to the kitchen way to fast

"Whatever you say Sango" Diana say rolling her eyes she look at the guys

"So guys what are you going to do? Wanna stay here for the night? Will be fun!!" she squeal the last part

Both Miroku and Inuyasha look at her weirdly Miroku shrugged Inuyasha looked uncomfortable and unsure "Im…im not sure I mean it will be a bother and we only came to do the work and anyways where would we sleep?" Inuyasha ask looking outside

Diana look at Miroku who had a grin on his face "Weeeeeelllllllllllllll since you didn't do the job…." Diana say Inuyasha sigh rolled his eyes

"Never mind I know where you are going with this" he said as he walked away "Ah! By the way where's Kagome's bedroom?" he asked looking at Diana's evil face _'oh you just had to ask didn't you Yasha you couldn't check every damn room in the fucking house im so fuck now they will think something weird….'_

"Inuyasha I though you could smell your way guess im wrong anyways is the second door on your left when you get upstairs" Diana answered with a sly smiled

'_this girl give me the creeps…_' Inuyasha though as he began to walk away Diana stopped him with a huge grin on her face

"Inuyasha can I please ask you a favor?" Diana ask with a sincere voice Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as to ask her to proceed he was standing in the steps

"If you please can I please know you wont make much noise…no better yet DON'T MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE!!!" Diana said to him Inuyasha smirked at her "I cant promise that" he said and laughed as he saw the perplex face he left Diana with

Inuyasha climb the stairs and enter her room she wasn't there the shower was running_ 'so she is taking a shower I wonder-'_ He didn't get to finish he's thoughts as Kagome walked out of her bathroom with only a towel around her body

**  
Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

As I was thinking about how she would look naked when she walked out of the bathroom completely naked I couldn't believe what I saw there was no word as how to describe what I was seeing she had very tone long legs dropping with water her towel only covered a little of her she had her long arms holding the towel her beautiful chocolate orbs were huge with the shock of seeing me here I couldn't help but smirk I stood up and walk in front of her she couldn't even move so cute…wait since when do I think she's cute?! I don't care anyways it's true and is so fun to tease her she doesn't act like I hope and is very different hahahahaha cant help but laugh I caressed her cheek sweetly she shivered at my touch my smirk grew wider

**  
Kagome's P.O.V.**

After I walked away I couldn't help but laugh as I walk into my bedroom I mean they didn't even remembered the dare ha losers I think maybe Inuyasha noticed but didn't said anything I lied about that head ache I mean who would like to get embarrassed in front of their own friends at least im not one of those anyway I got into the bathroom didn't get any clothes since who the hell would get into my room anyways? Whatever I took a bath applied my scented oil and other stuff I took my towel cover myself and walk out of the bath what I saw took me by surprise there in my bed MY BED can you believe that!! Was Inuyasha laying down he looked at me and was so shocked I couldn't muster any kind of word I saw the smirk on his face I was mad and embarrassed I swear he was looking me from ever angle he could from where he was he sat on the bed I couldn't move yet he stood up and walk to me OH MY GOSH!! He stopped in front of me and started caressing my cheek sweetly WHAT IS HE DOING!!! I mean I don't really mine the way he acted but damn!! And it didn't helped at all that he was HOT and his job was strip tease dancing!! I relaxed at his touch when I remembered I was NAKED in front of HIM!! So I breath in and out and finally could speak

**  
Normal P.O.V. **

"Inuyasha" Kagome said sweetly Inuyasha looked at her with his smirk still caressing her cheek

"hmm?" was his only response

"What are YOU doing HERE" Kagome spat at him glaring at him

"oh that? Well im staying over since is raining and since the guys were having fun with their couples I came to annoy you for a while but Im glad I did it I got this view thanks" he said smirking as he saw the blush on Kagome's face

Kagome sighed and glared at him "WELL?!" She yelled sort of not hard enough Inuyasha looked at her foot which was hitting annoyingly at the floor

He smile innocently at her " What is it?" he asked she looked at him in disbelief

"Could you please leave the room so I can put some clothes on" she asked at him sweetly

He smirked at her "No" she looked shocked he grin "You'll need help so I can help you if you want Im a good helper putting clothes on" he said looking at her annoyed face

Kagome looked at him and grinned "I though you were good TAKING clothes not putting them…" She answered him and laugh at his expression "anyways out! need to put clothes on dont wanna be naked with YOU here" she told him as she walked around her room looking for clothes Inuyasha grin and walked to her closet she didn't even noticed so he look around and found a black tight leather dress really short

He looked surprised "ehmmm….Kagome? Whats this?" He asked looking at her she was shocked then confused after that she blushed and ran to him taking the dress….BIG mistake as she took the dress she tripped and fall into Inuyasha's chest he hold her around her waist and steady her lucky she had a death grip on the towel...

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked staring at her which was blushing he smiled and pull her face "Hey did you knew you were a klutz?" He laugh at her pissed off face she pushed herself mad took her clothes and yelled at him "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM YOU STUPID ANNOYING PERVERTED JERK!!!" She pushed him out of her room at least tried….

"You know I don't know why you want me out of your room if you have your own bathroom?" He laughed when he saw her expression

"oh…right!" she dashed to her bathroom "YOU BETTER NOT PEEK PERVERT!!!" She yelled as she closed her door Inuyasha laughed and got the greatest idea he walked to the door and heard her changing he pushed the door a little and saw her in her underwear he was going to say something when she turned around he since a hanyou closed the door and throw himself to the bed she didn't noticed since she didn't yelled at him so he walk downstairs to see what the others were doing

"Guys?! Where are you?" Inuyasha asked as he walked down what he saw completely shocked him there they were all laying on the floor cuddle both couples 'since when did Miroku and Sango get so well with each other?' He shrugged since they didn't answer he went to the kitchen took a few bottles of beer and a snack for him and Kagome and went upstairs to see Kagome walking out of the bathroom

"Well you take a while putting clothes by the way.." he walked around of her put the stuff on her desk and look at her "you look hot" he smiled and she ignored him

"So what are we going to do now? What are the others doing?" Kagome asked as she sat on the floor taking a beer and her snacks Inuyasha raised an eyebrow

"You drinking I though you didn't like to drink" Inuyasha said as he sat next to her with the rest of the beers and his snacks she stared at him

"Well I don't like drinking TOO much but I do like it" Kagome answered staring at her beer she shrugged and looked at him

"Whatever anyways they were cuddle downstairs I think they were sleeping since I called them and they didn't answered" he said looking at Kagome

Kagome looked at him with a grin "Hey would you mind if we paint their faces?" Kagome asked with glowing eyes

"Isnt that a bit…childish?" Inuyasha asked with an amused face Kagome shrugged and stood up

"Im bored and you can tell them that I got drunk since I don't have anything else to do" She said with a smile on her face she went to her desk took a bunch of markers and walk to the door

"Coming? Hurry up I know you want to do it to Miroku hahaha" Kagome offered half of her markers to Inuyasha and they sneaked to the living room where everyone was sleeping they paint all their faces and ran upstairs trying to hold their laugh

When they closed the door the busted laughing Kagome walk to the bed after killing her laughter and lay down Inuyasha look at her and sat besides her resting body _'wow I havent have so much fun in my life this girl is totally weird'_ he laugh a little and Kagome looked at him weirdly

"Inuyasha? You are crazy you are laughing alone" Kagome said as she pulled him down besides her. He was shocked but didn't say nothing only stared at her

"Hey why don't we play something?" Kagome asked as she look at the ceiling Inuyasha looked at her "What do you want to play you were the one who ran away from the dare that is call cheating you know" Inuyasha told her using as a matter-in-fact tone Kagome giggled and looked at him "Then if im a cheater why didn't you tell the others? You noticed quickly I saw it on your face" Kagome was looking intently at him

He shrugged and look at her "Im bored you know…by the way what about that dance I was suppose to do you when I came here?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face

Kagome looked at him then at the ceiling then at him again "I know lets play asking questions!!" Kagome squealed

Inuyasha rolled his eyes _'she totally ditched my question..' "_Ok then whatever what do you wanna know?" Inuyasha asked looking at her (remember they were both on the bed so they were like side to side looking at each other so you know ^.^)

Kagome put a thoughtful look "Ok then… How old are you? Since when do you work as a dancer? How did you ended there? What can I call you? Would you be my friend? Do you like annoying people? What's your favorite color? Did you enjoy the party? Do you enjoy my company? And why do keep annoying me about the dance?" Kagome was breathing hard by all the questions in one breath she could do

Inuyasha blinked a few time and smiled at her he sighed and started answering " Ok first you ask too much second how more annoying can you get and third well….Im 20 years old. I work as a dancer since my 18 birthday, I ended there because I was looking for a job and since was good at it I gave it a shot. You can call me whatever the hell you want as I care and yeah I don't mind being your friend" _'though I wouldn't mind being more than that..' _he smirked but continued "Maybe I don't like annoying people but I think its just you since I found interesting how you always answer me or the expression you make. My favorite color is red. Yes I enjoyed the party was fun annoying you" he smiled at this when he saw her face "Yeah I like your company is quite interesting intriguing and most of all amusing. I keep annoying about the dance because you still don't let me dance you and was wondering why because almost all the girls I met the didn't though about it yet you don't want it…" Inuyasha look at her an noticed a look of amusement pass on her face _'Wonder whats so amusing..'_

"Anyways ok since you answered my questions you can ask me" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha he took a big breath and started

"Ok then well….you're 18 so I wont ask you your age so why are you scared of drinking?" Inuyasha asked her she looked like she was waiting for more

"Is that the only thing you will ask me?" Kagome asked looking at him

He shook his head "no, but I wont ask all those questions one after another is confusing…" She nodded

"Well…im not really afraid is just that when I get drunk I act…..really….me and I few people don't know the real me so I prefer holding my liquor until after the party" Kagome answered a bit nervous Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as in question but didn't say anything

"Now a few on line since is more interesting answering fast… what's your favorite color? Why do you live here? Do you have a boyfriend? What is Sango to you? Why is Diana so fucking annoying? Can I call you Kags too? You don't mind me being a hanyou? Why are so different from other girls? What are you so scared of by being yourself? Do you dance?" Kagome was laughing by now Inuyasha had his face red from all the questions and the fast he told them she sat besides him looking him directly at the eyes.

"Did you know Yash that you had the most beautiful amber eyes I have seen in my life?" Kagome asked Inuyasha smirked at her but didn't say nothing

"Don't get all cocky buddy anyways my favorite color is green. I live here because mom remarried and I didn't want to be a bother. Ive been living here for two years already. No I don't have a boyfriend" She laughed " Sango is my cousin and best friend. Diana has always been so fucking annoying wait until you see what she will do with the pictures she took about us….what did she do or said to you?" He looked away from her and she laughed "ok, ok wont ask yeah you can call me Kags too. Why would I mind you being a hanyou? I mean…you're pretty hot so I don't really care" she whispered the last part but he heard her and smirked didn't mention anything though

How should I know why im so different from girls is not like I wanted to just came with the package baby" she laugh "Im not scared of being myself it just it feels weird and I don't want people looking at me the wrong way. And why do you ask if I dance?" Kagome looked at him he stared at her

"You told me we were asking I want to know I you dance cant I know?" Inuyasha ask her Kagome bit her lip _'wonder whats wrong with her'_

"Promise me you wont laugh.." Kagome said looking at him with her big brilliant chocolate eyes

"I'll try not to" Inuyasha answered she pouted but answer anyways looking a bit shy

"Well I do dance but I havent done it for a while….I think its been mmm…how long was it? Ah! 3 months I havent dance in 3 months!!" Kagome say excitedly

"So…..why havent you dance in so long?" Inuyasha ask after all is quite weird for a dancer not to have a job that is if she really is a GOOD dancer..

"Welll…..I quit" She said glancing around the room she looked nervous _'wonder whats wrong…wait a minute….'_

"What type of dance is your style?" He asked she open her eyes wide like a big 'O'

'_soo…..that's whats getting her nervous whats so wrong about dancing anyways?'_

"Wont you answer me _Kags_?" He ask using her new nickname

"Well…you know….I think we ask enough questions already-" "Oh no you wont you better tell me or else" He had a mischievous look on his eyes so she gulped stood up and walked around the room…more like pacing

"Well you see when I was young I loved how people danced on the t.v. so I took classes when I finished I was one of the best I did rehearsals and stuff but I wanted more of a challenge so at 15 I went to this pub and they told me they needed at dancer…I wanted a challenge so what the heck that was my chance" Inuyasha had his eyes wide when he heard that

"Kagome….what is your style of dancing?" Inuyasha asked a little unsure of what she was going to say

"Yash…Im a dancer like you a stripper..." Kagome said seriously to him

There was total silence until Inuyasha busted out laughing "YOU!!! A HAHAHAHHAHA NO YOU MUST BE MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!"

Kagome pouted she walked in front of him "You promised you wouldn't laugh…"

"No I told you I would TRY not to but that's impossible!! How can you be a.." Inuyasha looked at her and calmed down "ok explain"

"Well I told you I wanted a challenge that's why I don't drink because I get all wild which is my true self….and before you ask I don't want you to make the strip tease dance cause….well…I HAVE MY REASONS SO SHUT UP!!" She yelled at him when he was about to say something

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her in his lap "Tell me something Kags have you ever get completely naked in front of a guy?" She shook her head 'no' "Do you let them touch you?" Again she shook her head 'no' "Did you enjoyed dancing?" She nodded "Then why did you quit?" She looked at him

"Well there was this time when mom….found out about….my work…she went berserk….and besides there was a new dancer it was kind of creepy really…he always stared at me like I was some kind of candy and that got me mad I think he's name was Koga or something…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was growling deep in his chest

Kagome smirked turned around so her legs were on either side of his lap you get the idea right Inuyasha was surprised but didn't said anything "Are you jealous baby?" Kagome asked with a flirty voice he raised an eyebrow and smirked "Maybe I am that jerk is such an asshole I work at the same pub he works… but that doesn't matter" Kagome kissed his neck and he purred

'_So cute!!!_' Kagome though she continued down his neck to his throat then back up and stared at him he was dazed _'ha in your face!' "_I think you now believe me?" Kagome asked sweetly as Inuyasha came out of his daze

He smirked at her "Oh sweety I believe you alright but lets do a bet are you in?" Kagome looked at his smug face _'well I wont lose anything' _She nodded and he smirked

"Ok Kags since we are BOTH strip tease why don't you do ME a dance and I can test if you are good enough then I do you MY dance what do you think?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome looked at him "And what make YOU think that I would DANCE to YOU? Besides that what make you think I wanted to get DANCED AT?!!?" Kagome asked as she press herself harder at him he grunted and stood up she also stood up and they looked at each other

"Oh Kags you don't like challenges?" Inuyasha asked as he knew she wouldn't back out now

"I do like challenges deal but what do I win?" Kagome asked he just shrugged

"When we finish I'll let you know" Inuyasha answered

Kagome looked at him suspiciously then shrugged went to her closet and took out the black leather dress Inuyasha had taken earlier she throw it on the bed and went inside the closet again and took a few more dresses this consisted one looked like a nurse's uniform white but tight looked like plastic really short with a red cross in the chest part it also had a needle well a huge one at that…, the other consisted of a fairy tight blue long dress or so it seemed the only long part was the back the front was shorter than the nurses this had a wand and some kind of wings probably for the back, and the last one consisted of a bunny it was a light purple color really tight with the fluffy ears and the dress at the back had the fluffy tail also the dress had white line on the sides in the waist and where the breast fit.

(the black one is like a cat like one it has the tail and a whip is really sexy)

Inuyasha stared shock at all the dresses she put on bed only 4 caught his attention

"So which one do you prefer Yash?" Kagome asked seductively on his ear she went to the floor where the beers were left alone along while ago and opened the last two and drank them in an instant

Oh…she was on fire now she had a huge smirk on her face and walk to Inuyasha

"I uhm….why don't you decide Kags?" Inuyasha asked looking at her and noticing she was kind of…drunk? "Are you drunk?" Kagome looked at him as he was crazy

"Yash I told you I wont get drunk so chill and since you don't pick then I will do a mix now lets see mmmm…" she took the whip from the cat one the nurse's dress the bunny's ears and the wings of the fairy

Inuyasha stared at her while she arranged it on her bed

"uh…Kags? what are you doing?" Kagome looked at him "what does it seems that im doing? Since you didn't pick I chose the things most guys like about the outfits I just show you" She answered she beamed when she finally fit everything together

'_Well is true I like those things she took about each dress….but damn never though she would be a dancer shit…she looked so innocent too….'_

Kagome went to the bathroom to changed while Inuyasha look for her radio a chair and the cd's so she would pick when she come's out

Inuyasha sat on the chair as Kagome walked out she had now make up and it seems she change the colors of the outfit….the once white nurse's outfit was now black the red lines it had were blue and green like the wings which by the way are pointy she had a different bunny ears seems she changed them to look like cat ears….black ones, she had a weird makeup on her face but that make her look better she had high heels and her whip on hand she looked one of a damn woman

Inuyasha stared at her and she smirked at him

She walked to him with her whip on hand "well now Yash what do you think?"

Inuyasha couldn't come out with words he was totally speechless I mean fuck it he met this innocent girl like 5 hours ago he like how she is and now he know that she is a dancer like him DAMN!!

"I..uh….wow…" Kagome laughed he couldn't even come with a complete sentence _'Maybe I havent lost my touch I should take the job back…'_

"Well then Yash is time to punish you…you have been a bad boy lately havent you" Kagome said as she walk to the radio swinging her curves at him she heard him curse and laugh she turned on the radio and put her favorite song to do dances like this _'I will enjoy this so much that I think I would like a picture of him when I finish' _

Kagome shook her head and walk seductively to him she sat on his lap like when they were on the bed her legs on either side of him and whispered on his ears

"Yash I really hope you enjoy my dancing Its been a while so I might play for a little while with you" Inuyasha look at her he smiled and she smirk at him _'lets begin the game then'_ was Kagome's last coherent though

* * *

**OMG!!! KAGS IS SUCH A PERV!!!! LOL did u enjoy it? i just want to let u all know that the next chap is the last one....unfortuantely i dont know if i will do a sequel since no one has ask me and havent finish it so u guys let me know i really dont mind is fun playing with the characters of Kagome Inuyasha Miroku and Sango anyways till next chappy ppl!!!**

**GOOD LUCK AND HAVE A GOOD DAMN FUCK I MEAN NIGHT....  
**


	6. The game

**Disclaimer**: _yeah yeah blah blah i know already i dont own him but damn i do own the sexy smirk of him *mib glares at me* OK OK I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF HIM!!! jeez!!!! _

**A/N:**_ i know i totally got blocked here!! I am so freaking sorry!!! u can ask na-chan i was frustrated on myself because i couldnt come up with the next chapter but here it is finally!!! isnt that great!!!! anyways you should read at the end of the chapter i have a few news for you guys now ROLL CHAPPY!!  
_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Inuyasha's p.o.v.  
**

As she walked to me swinging her hips sexily I had to gulped cause damn she look so hot in that outfit and with her gothic make-up which make her look like a bad girl and the way she smirks at me shit I hope jr. doesn't wake up…..yet…..

I smirked at the though of having her on bed….naked….moaning for more….SHIT DON'T THINK LIKE THAT FOCUS!!!

**  
Kagome's p.o.v.**

As I walked back to him I saw how he looked at me up and down then gulped I couldn't help but smirked at this he looked so damn horny and was losing focus on his eyes I bet he was thinking about me doing dirty things with him and here I though he would be different…

**  
Normal p.o.v.**

As she stood in front of Inuyasha after putting the song she took out her whip and strike to his right side she hit on the floor and a loud clap sounded

He looked at her with wide eyes and she grin at him she moved the whip slowly between his legs up his torso till his neck and slowly but seductively up his face and stopped at his cheek.

She walked to him putting her knee between his legs touching right there he looked down and gulped then looked at her wicked face

**  
Inuyasha's p.o.v.**

I knew she was planning something but damn!! I mean I swore she would hit me but then by an inch she didn't and then she trail the whip so sexy and damn hot im getting fucking horny and she hasn't even started to take her clothes!!! Not that she need to with that clothes I mean DAMN!! I think that's my word of the night right now….

Now the positions we have is kind of awkward she so close and her knee on my groin and shit I swear she is doing it on purpose oh just you wait kags you will have your turn but I wont hold on as you are doing

She took out her knee from were she had and threw the whip away "this way I wont have to play with a stick" I heard her whisper to me

I looked at her with a questionly look she grin "I needed my hands free you know" I shiver when she say that I couldn't hold it but what I regret most is that she noticed it and she put on an amused face

By now I noticed she wasn't paying attention to the music and I swear to god that OH SHIT!! What the hell she's liking me and damn feels so nice. I started to close my eyes unconsciously this feels so nice…

I purred without noticing it and she stopped. I looked at her with semi-open eyelids and saw her giggling

I smiled at her she then walked to me and sat on my lap with her legs at either side of my waist.

She started trailing wet kisses from my neck to my earlobe and down again in a teasing kind of way.

"I though you arent suppose to touch the client" I heard myself whisper in what seems my husky a.k.a. (lol) lust filled voice

"yeah but then again you arent our everyday client are you? Or do you want me to stop?" she whispered seductively on my ear then she did what I least expected….she started massaging my ears.

I closed my eyes to feel her hands I put my hands on her waist and relax at her touch I heard her whisper to me "you like that don't you"

I grunt in response she kissed my cheek and I open my eyes on surprise then I saw her smirk.

I was about to ask what was that about when she started moving her hips on a circular motion…she was freaking sit on top of me IN THERE NONETHELESS!!!

I heard her laughter so I made my own plan she is going to play like that then I wont hold on I push myself up and hold her waist tight. I heard her gasp in surprise I mean im no easy to tease and she is do damn good at this is kind of annoying I fell for her innocent act but I'll be damn if I wouldn't had.

She suddenly got into my ear "Yash I think we were suppose to dance?"

I knew what she meant but my mind just didn't register **'just fuck her there don't let her tease us anymore she's damn hot and you know we want her'**

I rolled my eyes stupid demon always ruining the fun **'I don't ruin anything im just saying what you don't want to know! Hell you just have to move her underwear unzip your own and push yourself up while you hold her down'**

I growled in warning and Kagome got stilled and looked at me curiously. I looked at her worried usually when I do that the girl gets scared and leave but she just look at me wondering

I shrugged and she licked my neck and stood up.

I looked at her confused and she smirked at me "weren't I suppose to dance to you? Or do you wish to have me on your lap all night?"

"do I have to answer that really?" I answered smirking at her stunned reaction then I noticed the faint blush on her face

I laugh she looked at me stunned " I cant believe you are blushing when you are doing this to me!!" I was on the floor laughing she pouted at me.

I stood from the floor and walked over to her I pulled her to me and she looked at me still pouting I smiled a little and bent forward and kissed her it was only a touch but damn was that sweet _'mmm…she taste so sweet…'_

**'I bet she do! Damn it why don't you let me play!?!'**

_'maybe because you will freaking scare her!!! And I don't wanna miss this by anything…'_

**'your such an ass..'**

_'no im not we are and glad you know and noticed haha'_

I pushed myself more into the kiss when I noticed she was smirking I mean what the hell why would she smir- "ouch!" I looked at her she was grinning the bitch bit my lip!! "what the was that for!?!" I yelled at her

"the client cant touch the dancer unless she/he wants it so back off puppy" she laughed I started muttering about bitches and rules and shit when she pushed me on the chair and put on of her legs between mine I looked at her.

She had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen but what caught my attention were the different emotions that were there and I knew that all of them I made them happen but it bothered me some of them and worried me too…

The one that worried me the most was the amusement she had as if she was enjoying it im glad she is but I think im still missing something but whatever. She started to move her hips and all those things I was thinking about went blank as I stare at her hips move slowly.

She pulled her leg back and stood in front of me dancing damn sexy she started taking her ears slowly touching her body pressing her hands on her curves which can I say makes me damn hot she all the time didn't broke her eye contact with me.

She slowly but sexily took her wings away her nurses outfit she unzip it but let it on she didn't take it off. I looked at her eyes again with the amusement face….is starting to piss me off….why cant she just take the fucking clothes away so I can see her!?!?

"Whats wrong Yash? You look impatient" she say to me of course I am what does she think im waiting for!! Wait…since when do I wish a woman so much!?!?

**'since now you fucking moron and hurry up and take her clothes off or I swear I wont hold on and you will fucking have to watch and wont act!!**_**'**_

_'I wonder why did I ended with a fucking perverted demon..'_

**'well you are a stripper what did you expected for me to do? Read the bible while you danced!?'**

_'I just wont answer that…'_

**'you better not im fucking horny and you get all the damn action so you better do something about it now!!'**

I sighed I knew he was right but what can I do….oh…what cant I do better say I stood up with a smirk on my face. She looked at me with shiny eyes as if waiting for something daring me and I would be damn if I backed away from a challenge.

I took the outfit the strings that were holding it to her body and cut it with my claws. I heard her gasp and I looked at her…she was looking at her dress worriedly. I rolled my eyes _'figures girls only worry about the dress and even at times like this'_

I pulled her to me I did noticed she was already on underwear but see if I care I will see her in a lot less clothes if I get my way tonight….

I pushed her to the wall and licked her neck she moaned and I grin I knew she would fall victim of me but she wasn't the only one cause I to fell victim of her but that's just the fun part of them game isn't?

_  
(ok so I was thinking of ending the story here as final and all but that wont be fair so you can all say yen-chan yen-chan cause I will give more lol.)_

As I pushed her to the wall I noticed the song that was still playing and smirked to myself this is one of the fastest songs in my favorite dance list oh this will be fun…

**  
Kagome's p.o.v.**

As I unzipped my dress I stared at him to see if he dared to come and take it off. At first I though he wouldn't dare he was I guess having an inner fight as to what to do then I saw that he decided on something and he stood up and walked to me.

He did take off the dress but he didn't do it how I though he would he broke it!! I was staring at my dress worriedly I mean damn that dress was cute!! When I looked at him again he didn't even think it he pulled me to him I don't even know if he noticed I was on underwear but didn't had time to asked as he pushed me to the wall and licked my neck slowly and seductively I tried very hard to not moan but I couldn't hold it.

I knew he was pleased when he heard me I mean boy's ego boosted when they know they are pleasing their girl …..wait a minute since when im his girl!?!? Oh whatever lets enjoy the moment.

I noticed his ears twitching when the song playing ended and started my favorite song is fast dance and is one of the best for dancing I love it I wonder if he likes it…I was about to ask when he started dancing at the rhythm of the song.

I guess he does like it he was pressing himself hard on me while moving at the fast beat of the song. We were both sweating I mean I was dancing and using a lot of energy when I started messing with him and now this im starting to feel my knees weak.

I didn't had time to complain when the song enter the tempo I like most he started pushing and pulling himself from me it was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt and I wasn't even sure what was happening. It was like having sex standing up and with clothes.

I looked at him and he was taking his shirt slowly when he finally took it off I gasp and I saw him smirk. He had the most amazing six pack I have ever seen and damn all sweaty all the most…

I really wish I could lick them and see how they taste but as hell will I accept that fact to him that would only get him more cocky and no thanks as if he was reading my mind he took my hand and put it on his chest I felt him shiver and I smirked.

I slowly moved my hand from perfect square to the other I saw him put his head back and I took my chance….I licked it.

He groaned and looked at me with unfocused eyes I giggled and look at him he was still trying to focus so I stood eye to eye and kissed him hard.

He moaned and I slip my tongue into his mouth I know is not normal for a girl to take the first step but im not any normal girl so whatever im making my man moan so any bitch that complains can get the hell out of here cause I care a shit.

He responded to my kissed better than I expected if you know what I mean I was on bra's and he was shirt less what else can I say he pulled me to him and deepened the kiss I moaned and he took the chance and slip his tongue to my mouth we were having the fight for dominance but at the end we both had to part to take air.

I looked at him and smiled sheepishly he grinned at me he pulled my hands to his pants "why don't you finish by taking them off" he whispered to me.

I knew I shouldn't but I really couldn't resist I took the pants and didn't unbutton them oh no I was more….how can I say this challenging? Maybe? I don't really know but I just took each side of the pants and did it hahaha….I pull his pant down….

I swear I almost pull his boxers to I didn't though about it much but damn… he had fine legs…. He was the perfect man in any sex way possible the only thing left to check was 1- how he was and 2- how GOOD he was….

Im thinking I should probably stop I mean we are both half naked and we don't want to continue….ah shit who am I kidding we both know we want this.

I looked at him and confirmed my suspicion yep he is hot too… we should probably stop but who cares we can say we didn't think straight I sure want to feel those abs on top of me and have that tongue of his in me……. Oh I shouldn't even think that much I was about to talk to him when he pressed his lips to me.

I was taken by shocked that by instincts I put my arms around his neck. He took this chance and slip his arms under my knees and carried me bridal style to my bed. I wasn't about to complain I mean I want this and for what I see he wants it to.

As he put me on the bed he put himself on top of me and stared at my eyes "I wasn't planing on this but this can be as good as a price as any other" he said in his husky voice I shiver and nodded at him and pulled his hair so his face could come closer. I kissed him deeply holding him there. He trail his hands down and up my body touching everything every once in a while I would moan in his mouth as he touched sensitive spots.

I put my hands on top of his head and started rubbing his ears as he trail wet kisses from my mouth to my cheek to my ear and down my neck to my chest. He stop there he moved his hands to undo the clip of the bra when we heard muffle voices coming from the door.

I looked at Inuyasha who looked at me then we both look at the door and the door busted open… what a surprise there in the floor was Miroku, Sango, Tyrone and Diana with her fucking camera all of them with guilty faces except for Diana who took her camera stood up took a picture of us and ran downstairs yelling something about e-bay and money after her Sango, Miroku and Tyrone.

I rolled my eyes and cursed the stupid luck of us we didn't even get to finish the game…. I looked at him and knew he was thinking the same thing as me he stared at me and smirked.

I hid my smile knowing that the game was still on and that he was up for another teasing round….

* * *

**PHEW!! YOU DONT KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD THIS CHAP WAS!! i really hope you guys liked it i dont know what to think about it... but i couldnt make you guys wait any longer and the idea of the three chapters well.....have this news.. THIS WAS THE FINAL CHAP!!!! now i can give you guys an option since i liked it so much that you review and i knew some of you guys liked the idea**

**well...how bout this...i want to everyone who read this send me a very nice review and also answer me this question cause i love you guys so much DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL FOR THIS?! IF YOU DO IT WILL BE CALL THE PLEASURE OF THE NIGHT BUT I WANT AT LEAST 20 PPL WHO WANTS IT SO.... yeah i gave you the option now you decide and coming a new story!!!**

**I think i'll called it 'Exotic Island' yes an inuyasha fic yes really interesting and yeah is making me damn proud the fucking idea and is rated m to all the pervs yes will b lemons and i think it will be my longest story yet so i hope u guys supprt me now love yall!!! need 2 sleep have skool 2morow and is 1 am lol night and thanx!! for everything!! till next time oh and will put the summary of the sequel if i get enough reviwers so dont need 2 worry bout checking my pro which btw i dont mind. Just add this in ur story alert and ta-da!! lol bye bye 4 now!!  
**


End file.
